and you've just reached your all time high
by the boulevard
Summary: Sasuke, the beach, and a little mermaid far from being little. Someone hand him the tylenol./ sasuke/hinata au, for Homely


firstly; don't think i won't update the others. i will. just need, um, time, cause like idk where WOC is going. seriously. but it'll be updated before the new year. The others too.

secondly; for **Homely,** who writes great, and deserves more than 15k words in homage to her writing. the first chapter probably won't be that much, but stick around and get comfortable, cause this is not just your regular little mermaid binge.

thirdly; rated for sexy times, and other themes you'll find in a classically written teenage fic. and sasuke. rated for sasuke.

lastly; if jamie campbell bower is reading this, holla.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**and you've just reached your all time high**

**.**

01.

you think we're doing it again, you're dreaming

**.**

**.**

Sasuke coughs and splutters awake.

He bats at the weight pressing down on his chest as water leaks from his nose, his legs kicking around.

He surges forward as the weight moves from his chest and he throws his mouth open, gasping for air. Once he can breath, he looks around, and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on.

her hair is shades of blue of purple and black and pretty colors, all waving around her face like she's underwater, and her eyes are like big white pearls - set wide and unblinking as her gaze rests on him - and her face is covered in a heavy dusting of freckles going down her neck.

But she's topless, and Sasuke can't see past that because he's turned his bright red face away, a hand scratching his hair awkwardly.

But then he feels rather soft scales slide against his legs, and he let's out a rather high pitched scream.

He scrambles backwards until his back hits a large rock and throws his gaze to the girl - the fucking mermaid - with her wavy hair and big eyes and bloody colorful tail in greens and pinks and purples and golds and reds and blues and "You have a tail. you have a freaking tail. why the fuck do you have a tail?!"

She blinks at him, shakes her head a bit, and shrugs, as in it is what it is.

"Oh shit. I mean, is this some type of little mermaid shit and you're gonna trade your tail for like a voice and try to marry me or something? I'm Nineteen. I can't get married. look at me; i can't get tied down, okay? sorry Ariel, But I don't date fish."

The mermaid casts her baffled look on his ramble before jutting her hand out and getting into a kneeling position.

"Guten tag. Schön dich zu sehen. Mein Name ist Hinata," she says, a polite smile on her face, with a voice like a sweet song.

"Oh hell," Sasuke says, "You just have to speak a language I can't understand. aren't you supposed to be mute? and what kind of German name is Hinata?"

She just sticks her slightly pale skin out in answer, her smile wider, a blush on her face as he hesitantly shakes it and retracts his hand to wipe on his swim trunks.

"So um, it's been good, Hinata, but like this can't work out. I mean, you're a mermaid, and I'm a dude, and I hope this conversation doesn't get lost in translation because I don't think our uh - love affair or whatever will last. because you have a tail. and are half naked. though you do have a nice chest. but I'm getting hysterical here because you are a mermaid, and i have to go because I have a championship to win. have a good life, and maybe we'll meet again. see you around."

He gets to his feet and jogs off the secluded area of beach they are situated in, occasionally throwing her glances to make sure she doesn't follow or something more dangerous, and switches to a sprint when she's out of his sight.

Hinata just looks after him, her wide eyes sparkling with adoration.

.

.

Sasuke coughs and splutters once more.

He lives for surfing - to feel the water and the wind and the waves - but World Champion Sasuke Uchiha has wiped out once more.

This time he wakes up to find cool lips pressed on him, breathing air into his lungs, and he chokes as his head pushes forward, knocking her forehead. He scrambles away again, his eyes checking the area, before settling on Hinata once more. she's rubbing her forehead and mumbling in german, her nose scrunching up and her lips screwed into a grimace of pain.

She stops this and throws him a grin, her face erupting into a bright grin as her long curls float around he shoulders and back and face, her tail flicking slightly and catching the light before being set a light into blazing greens and blues.

"Wie geht es Dir? Sind Sie okay?" she asks, slight worry crossing her face.

Sasuke sighs and almost weeps in frustration.

"I don't understand. me no comprende. and i told you to go. as in leave. This clearly won't work out between you and I."

She blinks at him before frowning, her slightly bigger top lip sticking out, before crossing her arms on her chest and glaring at the sand beneath her.

"Listen, okay? Look, you're really pretty and have a nice rack, but it won't work out between us. I'm a guy, a human, and i like pussy. I love it, actually, so don't get me wrong and think you aren't pretty. You are. But you have a tail, and it wouldn't work out if I had to keep you in my tub or visit you everyday in the water. its just awkward. and i don't speak german."

She flicks her gaze back to him and mutters; "Ich habe Gefühle für Dich."

Sasuke nods, not knowing what it means, standing up and dusting his trunks.

"Yes, yes. I what you said too, but i have to go, and you have to stop coming here. People will probably catch you and put you in a tank and use you as a test subject for bio mechanics and create a superhuman or something. So you should probably find someone like you. Who has a tail, preferably."

He picks up his board and walks away from the beach, throwing a wave over his shoulder at the blushing girl in the sand, and leaves.

.

.

Sasuke scoffs and throws a glare at Naruto, who just won't stop talking. He grips his board tighter as Naruto continues to run his mouth.

"So as I was saying, teme, I think Sakura really likes me. I mean, she was looking our way through practice like the whole time, and if she looked at you then the only reason she did was because I was like next to you, or she wanted to ask you about me, and like Kakashi was really annoying today, with his mask and shit, looking all bad ass, but really he was just in awe of our superior good looks. me more so than you, but you come in close second, teme."

Sasuke's eye twitches, and as he turns to yell at the blond loudmouth to shut up, Naruto speaks up.

"Eh, Sasuke," he says, a blush rising on his face and a finger pointing over the agitated male's shoulder, "there's a... um... naked girl on your porch. I'll just, uh, leave you to sort this one out..."

He turns and quickly walks away, almost breaking into a run.

"au revoir, teme!" he calls out and disappears into the evening.

Sasuke turns and almost spasms to the ground, because there is a naked girl on his front porch, and the gurl is supposed to have a tail, and the girl is Hinata. He breaks into a light jog until he gets to the porch, where Hinata is sitting on one of his cushioned seats.

"You! You shouldn't be here. and the tail - where the hell is the tail? I really hope you didn't trade your voice to some evil hag who will turn into a really sexy vixen and try to seduce me. I have enough of Sakura and Ino trying to get into my pants."

She dips her head, a small smile on her face, before she looks back up at him, shaking her head.

"Ich verstehe nicht," she says, "Kann ich hier sitzen?"

Sasuke raises a hand to massage his temples, glaring at the wooden flooring before looking at her hand gesturing to the chair.

"Okay, you can stay tonight, but you leave tomorrow. When I leave, you leave. Okay?"

She nods vigorously at his sentence, her hair flying around her face, before she stands up and throws her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose and fights the blush rising on his face, because she's a girl with boobs - actual, really perky, d-cup boobs - that are pressing on his chest, and he's a guy, and suddenly this really hot chic has two legs and a vagina in between, and help me now, he whispers.

He quickly tugs her hands away from his neck and shrugs off his flannel shirt and settles it on he body, hurriedly buttoning it up.

leading her into the beach house, he flicks on several lights and tugs her upstairs where he rummages in his closet and throws her a pair of his boxer shorts. She tugs at it and lots back at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Können Sie mir helfen?" she asks, before Sasuke tries to guess what she's saying.

"Just, uh, put your legs into the holes - yes, like that, and uh there you go."

He pulls a tshirt over his head and leads her downstairs and places her on a couch, briskly walking to the question with a hurried gesture of food, you eat.

He returns with a bowl of cereal with shoves it into her hands.

"You pick the spoon up - that metal scooping thing, yeah - and use it to get the cereal into your mouth. Uh huh. I don't know what mythological creatures of the deep eat, but I think this is safe."

"Ja, danke," she says around a mouthful of cornflakes. Sasuke settles on the couch opposite her and slouches, before closing his eyes and letting his thoughts run amok.

He ruminates as Hinata takes spoonfuls of cereal while staring at him in open admiration, and Sasuke really hope some old sea hag won't pop up out of nowhere and try to seduce him with potions and shit. because he has a championship to win, and he doesn't like sea hags, and a mermaid just had to find him fascinating.

.

.

sometime in the night, Sasuke wakes up to arms hugging his chest and a cool weight pressed against his back. He turns his head and blinks frequently when he finds Hinata - shirtless and only clad in a pair of his boxers - breathing on his neck and sleeping, and he curses under his breath.

shit, he says, bloody hell shit damn fucking pogo sticks.

because Hinata is bloody sexy, and he's Nineteen, and he has hormones that run wild.

He tries to scoot away from her, but her soft arms tighten across his chest, pulling her closer against him, and the cloud nine Sasuke is in puts his in a strenuous position, because hard on's are hard to deal with when there's a mythological creature of beauty that lures guys to their death pressed up against you - shirtless and with a vagina - and Sasuke spends most of the night wide awake and very aware just how soft Hinata is.

Some time later, when he's almost asleep, she murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like liebe in her sleep.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_translations;_

Hello

Nice to meet you

My name is

How are you

Are you okay

I have feelings for you

I don't understand

Can I sit here

Can you help me

Yes, thanks

love


End file.
